


the secret plan within the secret plan

by thatemofangirl



Series: AUgust 2020 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Everything Goes According Plan, Gunshot Wounds, Humorous Ending, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Nick Fury is Not Amused, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Steve Rogers, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover Missions, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatemofangirl/pseuds/thatemofangirl
Summary: SHIELD wants the Winter Solider.Hydra wants Captain Rogers.The problem pretty much speaks for itself, but Steve and Bucky have a plan of their own.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Nick Fury & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: AUgust 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	the secret plan within the secret plan

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: Professional Rivals AU
> 
> I had fun with this one.

A manilla folder dropped in front of Steve, sending a gust of air to ruffle to papers he was writing on in front of him. Glancing up, he saw Natasha looking down at him with a knowing raised eyebrow.

"Another Winter Soldier spotting?"

"Bingo." She hopped onto Steve's desk and he saw her jaw move as she chewed. Gum, most likely. Steve had to stop himself from smiling, he was in SHIELD headquarters and it wouldn't have been very professional. But he couldn't help but wonder how Natasha could be one of SHIELD's most feared agent sometimes, when at times, she acted normal like this.

The Winter Soldier had been of of Hydra's most elusive assassins. He was spontaneous, tactical, intelligent, and highly dangerous.

For months, SHIELD had been trying to capture him. He was Hydra's greatest agent. He foiled SHIELD's secret missions more than they could count. Actually, Natasha had been counting. Last Steve knew, it was up in the fifties. Some big, some small, but the Winter Soldier had put a stop to them all.

Both secret spy agencies, SHIELD and Hydra, had a rivalry that went back years. For the most part, they had the same goals, and that was cause enough for them to get in the way of each other a lot. For decades, the directors had constantly tried to one up the other, prove that they were the better spies without actually giving away that there were two secret organizations growing underneath the governments radar.

Just a month ago, Hydra's head, Alexander Pierce, had begun something farther than Hydra had ever done in the past. He reassigned the Winter Soldier from his original post and gave him a more important job: capture Captain America.

Steve had the title, but didn't like that name. One drunken rant about patriotism and shouting reasons on how to better the world, and Clint came up with the name and it stuck. He accidentally addressed Steve by it one particular mission Agent Coulson and Director Fury were also on, and Steve didn't know if it was their form of a joke, but they ensured that Captain America would stay Steve's new code name.

"Cameras caught him just outside of The Bronx." Steve opened the folder and started carding through the blurry photos of the blurry man wearing all black parkouring across rooftops and hiding in shadows. The dark eyeshadow and muzzle covering the lower half of his face sold his identity—or lack of. "Looks like he's heading to the rendezvous. Ready to go, Cap?"

"More than I will be."

Fury had warned against sending Steve for the longest time. Hydra wanted him for the same reasons SHIELD wanted the Winter Soldier. Each was the agencies most important asset. One of the people with the most power on their repective sides.

But he had quickly learned that no amount of agents could equal the Winter Soldier and his tactics. Some days he would carefully pick off SHIELD agents with precise sniper shots to the point where they wouldn't even be able to pinpoint his location, others he would go ballistic and get the job done with either knives or his bare hands. That metal arm of his was a weapon in itself. Either way, he was just as deadly.

Fury didn't like to admit it, but the only course of action he could take without endangering any more of his staff, would be to send Steve like the Winter Soldier and Hydra wanted. Captain America was the only person quick enough and strong enough to have the chance to best him in hand to hand combat.

Pierce had contacted Fury a week ago with an encoded message. Once deciphered, Fury had announced that a week from then, now today, he would sent the Winter Soldier and the Winter Soldier alone for a compromise. _If_ Fury agreed to send only Steve.

They were to meet in a safe spot on the outskirts of Manhattan. Leave Captain America and the Winter Soldier to strike a deal on their owns.

Both sides wanted the other for their reasons. SHIELD the Winter Soldier for his stealth and accuracy, and Hydra Captain America for his strength and practical strategy.

Suiting up, Steve had stopped before Fury before leaving.

"You remember the plan?"

"Yes Sir." Steve stated. "Try and negotiate, and once we're out of bounds, take him down."

"Keep your eyes peeled and try and count how many hidden agents you see. I need to know if I have to send in more agents for backup than the ones I already have stationed." Fury commanded smoothly, tapping his earpiece. Steve had a communication device of his own inserted.

"Will do, Sir." Steve gave Fury a terse nod, doing a once over of his body to make sure he had everything he needed before he exited the SHIELD base, got on his motorcycle, and drove.

Entering the warehouse, Steve's senses went on high alert. Scanning his surroundings, he searched the room. There were a decent amount of windows, and the buildings outside were the perfect vantage point for snipers outside, which he assumed was a mixture of both Hydra and SHIELD agents.

The room was too empty for anyone else to hide inside. His footsteps echoed as he stepped inside and traversed the linoleum floor.

He scanned the building for the Winter Soldier. He should have already been there, but the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Captain? You've been silent. You have eyes on the Soldier?"

Steve clicked his tongue, turning on his mic. He spoke low and kept his lips moving to a minimum.

"The Winter Solider isn't here. Something's wrong." He feigned concern in his voice, twisting his face so that he looks the part in the scopes of the snipers on his side watching see it.

But in fact, everything was going to plan.

Steve began to examine the rest of the warehouse. He was looking for something.

"You can't stay there alone long. It's too compromising." Fury's voice crackled in his ear.

"I know."

In the corner, out of view of the windows, a blind spot, Steve saw a stack of crates neatly arranged. Except for one on the top. That one was crooked.

It wouldn't have been much to pay attention too if Steve hadn't been looking. But it's placement was reason enough to investigate.

Moving towards it, he began to hear Fury's disapproval.

"We don't have eyes on you Captain, step away."

"Wait."

Steve shifted the top crate a little more, now seeing the slip of paper that was tucked underneath. Knowing there was no way he was being watched, Steve let a smile slip. He saw the familiar handwriting, and knew he had found what he was looking for.

"Cap?" Fury's voice was demanding an answer. Steve had been silent too long as he stood in the blind spot and read the note.

"The rendezvous spot has been changed." Steve ripped up the paper after memorizing the location. He he jogged out of the warehouse, knowing he had to be fast for this next part. "I'm heading there now."

"Negative Captain." Steve mounted his bike and the engine roared to life. "I repeat: do not move without giving us a location!"

Steve clicked his tonge against the back of his throat twice, effectively silencing both his mic and cutting off communication.

He knew he wouldn't be able to throw SHIELD for long, they had a tracker on his bike, and he wouldn't be surprised if there was one on his body as well. Steve just needed to get to the new point of interest before SHIELD could catch up with him. It was all part of the plan. Not SHIELD's of course. Not Hydra's either.

The sun was fading as Steve stood on top of the rooftop in which he was meeting the Winter Soldier, the sky a plethora of blue, pinks and oranges.

Standing up, he saw the man standing twenty feet in front of him, on the other end by the edge. He wore both his goggles and muzzle, so all aspects of his fave would be obscured from view, but by the way he held himself, head up high but seemingly looking down at Steve, shoulders back, the stance screamed "took you long enough."

"We have three minutes. Five, if we're lucky." Steve broke the silence. "You didn't forget what to do next, did you?"

The Winter Soldier tilted his head. He was dangerously but casually flipping a knife in the air, catching it by the hilt each time. It wasn't an easy thing to catch, but in the distance, Steve could swear he saw the Soldier's cheeks lift as if he were grinning beneath the mask.

"Since when do I forget a mission?" The Solider's tone was soft but taunting, and it made a grin quickly spread across Steve's lips.

Steve held eye contact as he turned the device in his ear back on. He couldn't hear Fury on the other end, which was good. He knew who was listening.

"I have the Winter Soldier in sight. Target inbound. Ready to advance."

"It's only me, Captain," Natasha chuckled. "Good luck."

Steve heard the line switch as Natasha played her role, switching the channel to Fury. Steve could almost feel the anger radiating through his ear. "Do _not_ engage Captain! Wait for backup. This could be an ambush!"

"He's getting away, Director." Steve pretended he was spying on the Soldier from out of view, watching him get away, when in reality he was standing across, watching as the man looked like he was trying to stop himself from doubling over from laughter. "I'm sorry, but if I don't act now, the sending me wouldn't have been worth it."

Steve heard the sounds of cars skidding to a stop below him, footsteps behind him, gaining on their location. The Winter Soldier prepared to move on to the next phase of the plan.

Steve watched as he winded up his arm, and in a flash, he threw his knife in Steve's direction. The impact of the blade lodging in the wall behind him loud enough for the comm to pick it up.

"He made me. Permission to engage, Sir?" Steve asked impatiently, watching the Soldier carefully. He could practically see the wink behind the dark lenses as the man turned and jumped off onto the neighboring roof, initiating the chase.

"Fine." Fury gritted the word through his teeth and Steve immediately took off in a run. In the background, he could hear the director shouting commands to the SHIELD agents that had converged on Steve's location. Natasha and Clint presumably one of them. Stationed to help execute Steve's plan.

Steve's focus narrowed on the Winter Soldier. He had drawn a pistol from it's holster and begun to fire.

For five blocks, Steve stayed just out of reach of the soldier, dodging bullets as well as firing some shots of his own.

None of them were aimed to kill. Not even to disarm or hinder. All were purposely just shy of the body. Always meant to miss.

Steve didn't know how the Winter Soldier was going to carry out the next part, but he should have prepared for it anyway.

Clenching his jaw to help muffle the grown of pain as a bullet clipped his side right below where his Kevlar vest didn't protect, another one pierced right through the flesh of the outside of his thigh, tearing right through and exiting through the back of his leg, Steve stumbled and slowed.

"I can't catch up." Steve spoke, not having to fake his pain. The wounds burned, and throbs of fire pulsed through his leg.

"Dammit." He heard Fury groan. "Disengage Steve. Fall back. I'll send Romanoff and Hill to try and corner him, but I think I can classify this as unsuccessful. Barton's on his way. Stay put."

Steve could hear the uncertainty in Fury's voice. This was the third mission including the Winter Soldier that Steve had solely been the cause of the agent slipping through SHIELD's fingers, and that was enough to raise some alarm. Fury wasn't stupid, he was sure to connect the dots sooner or later.

It wasn't SHIELD Steve was worried about finding out though. Fury would probably help him if he knew. It was Hydra. But that wasn't something to worry about. At the rate things were going, the Winter Soldier playing his part perfectly, they were far from that day.

Footsteps, and Steve saw Clint standing next to him with an amused expression, an outstretched hand offering help. "Brava Cap," he spoke sarcastically, to not blow their covers, but the grin on his face and the roll of his eyes was his way of showing that he was surprised they pulled this off.

Clint escorted Steve back to a SHIELD truck, and he was transported back to base.

As he was getting patched up in the med bay, Steve heard about Maria and Natasha's attempt at apprehending the Winter Soldier. He had eluded their advances and got away, not even leaving a trace to track.

Steve stayed silent as he listened to Fury's anger fueled mission debrief. He spoke of Steve learning to control his urge to act on instinct among other things, like a new angle to go at the Winter Soldier next time they had a chance. Then he stormed off, no doubt to send a message to Pierce about how his Soldier deviated from the plan.

It was nearing midnight when Steve unlocked his Brooklyn apartment door. He limped to the light switch, flicking the lights on after closing and locking the door behind him. His leg wasn't too bad. No major arteries had been hit, and he was a quick healer. A month at the most and he would be better and rearing to go.

"Honey, I'm home!" Steve called out, a look of annoyance forming on his face.

"About time! Do you know how late it is?" Steve bit back the impulse to smile as Bucky emerged from the living room, leaning up against the doorframe across from Steve, a smirk on full display as his hair was pulled back into a loose bun at the base of his neck.

"I thought we agreed on a _flesh wound,_ Buck." Steve frowned, limping towards him and allowing the man to wrap his arms around him, one metal, one flesh.

"And we both know if I had just grazed you then you could have kept going. I had to make sure the plan wouldn't fail." Bucky tilted his head and grinned. Steve knew he was right, but he didn't have to be cocky about it. This was Bucky Barnes he was talking about, was he really expecting him _not_ to be cocky?

"You could've at least warned me you were going to _shoot_ me," Steve sighed, wincing a little as Bucky softly rubbed his side.

"It's nothing I can't distract you from with a kiss, sweetheart." Then Bucky held out his arm. "Now come on. Movie's already playing and dinner's getting cold."

Steve rolled his eyes, but he accepted Bucky's help and the two of them got comfortable on the couch, snuggled together like they had been doing for the past three years. They had also been fighting each other for the past three years, but that was a problem Captain America and the Winter Soldier was slowly fixing.

Soon enough, Bucky would be free from Hydra. But until then, Steve and Bucky lightly conversed about how they could formulate their next plan. They had a month before Steve could go back into the field, which also meant a month Bucky had Steve for himself without the orders to chase him down and hurt him. And they were going to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr! (thatemo-fangirl)


End file.
